


Slendytubbies 4: The Final Attack

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Saint Seiya, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Slendytubbies, Slendytubbies!AU, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Set 2 years after Sanctuary arc (and before the event in Hades arc). Hyoga was left alone because his friends were in mission. He had his own mission and was accompanied with Ivan. His mission was to stop the last invasion of New Borns and other Tubbie monsters in Russia.





	Slendytubbies 4: The Final Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made because of the disappointing endings of Slendytubbies 3. This fanfic's setting was after the good ending in Slendytubbies 3.
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada  
> Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya  
> Slendytubbies by ZeoWorks  
> Teletubbies by BBC

“We must fight...”

  
Blue eyes snapped open after he heard a voice in his head, telling him to fight. A young Russian sat on his bed, looking at his room’s surrounding. His blue t-shirt and black pants were a bit wrinkled because his sleeping pose. “Damn... that shitty dream again.” He cursed. He took his phone and looked at the screen. One short message was showed on the phone’s screen. He opened the message and read it.

  
_“Hyoga, would you mind meeting with Miss Saori? This is urgent._

_P.S: Make sure you arrives at 10 A.M on time- Shiryu.”_

  
“Shiryu... is this necessary? The first one was a fucking ‘escape for my life before a purple thingy catch me’ dream, and now the second also the last is... this message. What the fuck is happening?” Hyoga, the phone’s owner, put his phone inside his pants’ pocket. He had put on his orange feet pads and shoes before he left his room. Then, he walked, leaving his apartement. Soon after he locked his the door, a man came to him with grumpy face. “What is it, Tatsumi?” Hyoga asked.

  
“Hyoga, I come to pick you up. Come, the car is waiting.” Tatsumi said. The young Russian was sighed.

  
“Okay, just lead me to it.” Hyoga said. The two man walked to the place where the car was parked. After they got inside the car, Tatsumi started the engine and drove the car. Hyoga was silent for a moment, until he found a topic that he needed to discuss with Tatsumi. “Hey, I want to ask you something. It’s about the crazy things that Shiryu sent me toward message. He said that this is urgent. What is going on out there actually?” He asked.

  
“Oh... it was ‘that’ attacks the city. The rest of your team have their own mission that has same relation with this apocalypse that attacks some places that dears to them. Lady Saori told Seiya to protect Japan.” Tatsumi explained.

  
“So it means Seiya is actually still here. Where are the others?” Hyoga asked.  
“Shiryu is in China as for Shun and Ikki are in Italy.” Tatsumi answered. The young Russian found it fishy. Why did Shun and Ikki go to Italy but their homeland was Japan?

  
“Is it weird that Shun and Ikki SHOULD stay here and help Seiya?” Hyoga asked with sarcastic tone.

  
“Ikki’s training place is in Italy. Beside, the country’s personifications are not strong enough to fight army of New Borns attacking Italy in huge numbers.” Tatsumi’s explanation made Hyoga widened his eyes.

  
“Wait... Tatsumi, said that again.” Hyoga exclaimed.

  
“Which one?”

  
“About the thing with huge numbers.” Hyoga emphasized.

  
“Uh... army?” Tatsumi repeated.

  
“No, no, after that.” Hyoga retorted.

  
“New Borns?” Tatsumi guessed.

  
“Yeah! That one. What are those?” Hyoga asked. The bald older man just stay silent, thinking the best answer.

  
“That one.. will be explained by Lady Saori itself. You will understand later.” He said. The young Russian just stay silent, until they arrived at Kido Mansion. The two got out from the car and entered the mansion. “The rest, I will give it to you. You are the one who has business with her.” Tatsumi said and left Hyoga. Now the young Russian stood up in front of the girl named Saori’s room. He knocked the door.

  
“Miss Saori, I come in.” Hyoga said.

  
“Oh, it is you Hyoga. You may come in.” The voice said. Hyoga opened the door and entered the room. Inside, there was a girl with white dress and purple hair. She looked straightly toward Hyoga’s eyes with serious looking. That was Saori Kido, the reincarnation of the goddess of wisdom and war, Athena.

  
“Just jump to the point. What is the exact problem with those New Borns?” Hyoga asked.

  
“New Borns are infected tubbies from Teletubby land. If you have heard about a massacre in Teletubby land, you knew exactly what the point of your own mission.” Saori explained. “Right now, they invade the city. Not only city, but also to the whole world. Their invasion have reached near almost of all country. However, there is one country that is not invaded yet.” She added.

  
“And that is?” Hyoga asked.

  
“Your originality country, Russia.” Saori shortly answered.

  
“Wait, why do they invade Russia later as the others are already had invaded first? Even the New Borns maybe had completed their invasion to some countries.” Hyoga explained.

  
“That is because the final invasion will be in Russia.” Saori explained. Hyoga raised one of his brows.

  
“What?”

  
“The final invasion will be in Russia. Oh, and Tinky Winky and others will also come along and join the invansion. I heard the news that the cursed vacuum caused this apocalypse.” Saori explained.

  
“Now that is I called as fucked up.” Hyoga said.

  
“Don’t worry. You won’t be alone to fight those.”Saori said.

  
“Not... alone?” Hyoga repeated.

  
“Yes. He is on his way to come here. Last time, I contacted him and he was in Narita airport that time. Maybe he will arrive soon.” Saori said.

  
“I wonder who is this mysterious person that will accompany me.” Hyoga thought. 15 minutes of waiting, they heard a door knock.

  
“Lady Saori, the guest has come.” That voice must be Tatsumi’s.

  
“Let him come in.” Saori said. The door was opened and the guest was Russian. He had pale ashen blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and prominent and distinctive nose. His childish face and smile painted on his round face. He may look like a young man, but he was older than Hyoga. He wore heavy tan coat and green pants. His neck was covered with a long tan-pinkish scarf. He smiled childishly to Hyoga while he was holding a metal pipe.

  
“Really? I have to get along with this fucker?” Hyoga asked calmly, yet rude.

  
“Ah... Hyoga, don’t be so rude like that.” The older Russian pouted. “Your mom taught you about politeness right.” He touched Hyoga’s shoulder with a grip, but it seemed the younger Russian slapped his hand.

  
“Shut up Ivan. I don’t get it why you’d come just to save my ass for my own mission. Beside, don’t you have job to do in your office? Yakov needs you more than I do.” Hyoga said with a scoff under his breath. The man named Ivan threatened Hyoga with “kol kol kol” with threatening face. “Don’t try to threaten me like that. It never works you know.” Hyoga added calmly. Ivan looked disappointed when he saw Hyoga wasn’t scared at all.

  
“I wonder how to scare you, Hyoga.” Ivan said.

  
“A Cygnus doesn’t get scared easily. The one who understand my fear is my master alone.” Hyoga retorted. Saori cleared the throat to clear the air.

  
“Would you mind focusing on this task first?” The Athena reincarnation asked. The two looked at the girl and apologized. “Now, here is the thing to stop the invasion.” She lifted up a lantern. The fire was already lit up. Hyoga took it.

  
“Wait. Why do we use this lantern to stop them?” Hyoga asked.

  
“The fire in the lantern is holy fire. I created that. The problem is, there are four chances to use that. Those four chances will be used as the cure for the Teletubbies.” Saori explained.

  
“Wait, so you meant that the fire is the cure right? What about those New Borns?” Ivan asked.

  
“No, they can’t be purified. They were already tainted like that thanks to that infection.” Saori explained.

  
“I guess... I don’t need my Cygnus armor to fight them.” Hyoga said.

  
“ _Kakiye?Ty ser’yezno?_ ” Ivan asked in worry. He knew about Saints, the knights of the Greek gods and goddesses, thanks to his Greek friend to tell everything about it.

  
“ _Da, ya govoryu ser’yezno_. This has no relation to Athena’s safety and if it does, it has no major effect to Miss Saori herself.” Hyoga replied.

  
“That is not the problem Hyoga. Your cosmo will deplete by half everytime you use your attack like Diamond Dust.” Saori explained.

  
“I will be fine. It is why I was trained in Siberia by Master Camus to survive.” Hyoga answered. He looked at the older Russian as he held the lantern. “Now, we should go.” The younger Russian said.

  
“Are you sure about that?” Ivan asked. Even he was known as intimidating persona behind that childish face and smile, he can be super worried toward his citizens.

  
“I am so fucking sure about it. We’re gonna kick some ass.” Hyoga said calmly. “Beside, don’t you think it is weird if someone strong like you worried about a saint like me?”

  
“Hyoga, you are still... 16 years old.” Ivan said.

  
“16 but can kick gods’ ass. I believe in my friends that can reach that and so with you.” Hyoga said.

  
“Alright, if you say so.” Ivan nodded and held his pipe tight with tightening his grip on it.

  
“Good luck.” Saori said with a nod. The two Russian nodded back as they left the room and also Kido Mansion.

  
“So, where will be the main center of the invasion?” Hyoga asked. The personification of Russia took a map from his pocket.

  
“The main attack will be at Siberia. We have evacuated all Siberian people to safety, including Yakov.” Ivan explained. “So, the first attack will be happening in Moscow.” He added.

  
“Hold up, why Moscow?” Hyoga asked.

  
“Their attempt is making every people panic. After they scatters around and assemble at one place, which is Siberia, this will be the main attack. That is still my own theory.” Ivan said.

  
“That sounds plausible.” Hyoga nodded. “So, how can we go to Russia?”

  
“I used my own helicopter to go here. So it means, you will ride one to.” Ivan answered as he walked faster. Hyoga followed as they went to Narita Airport. Their creepy and bloody journey would start now after they left Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Kakiye?Ty ser’yezno?: What? Are you serious?
> 
> Da, ya govoryu ser’yezno: Yes, I am serious
> 
> Okay so this is the first chapter. So tough to write it. Hope you like it. Give me kudos or review, but not flame. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
